Bemular (ULTRAMAN)
, also spelled Bemlar, appears in the 2011 manga, ULTRAMAN, and its anime adaptation of the same name, with a very different design from his original incarnation, the now human sized Bemular serves as Shinjiro's first opponent in the incident that revealed to him several secrets about himself and his father. Personality Bemular's agenda is a mystery other than the fact that he initially wanted the Hayata father and son dead. However, he seemed to be more interested in Shinjiro's developing Ultraman Factor after their first confrontation. Bemular was also willing to save Seiji's life, showing that he is capable of compassion at least to a degree. History ULTRAMAN Note: Due to there being several differences between the manga and anime adaptation, the History section has been split into two tabs. - Anime= The image of Bemular was shown on the video of the attack on a plane which he seemingly instigated twelve years prior to the series' present. Bemular's appearance made Shin Hayata regain his missing memories of his time as Ultraman's host, when he sees Bemular in a video shown to him by Ide. He had saved the wounded Seiji Hokuto and brought him to Yapool, giving him a sort of adopted family to live with. Years later, Bemular stalks down Shinjiro Hayata knowing that he has superhuman powers and was intent on killing the boy. Bemular appears before Shinjiro and attacks him, proclaiming that the kind of power Shinjiro has should not be on Earth, ensuing the chase across several rooftops until they reached a stadium. Cornering the boy, Bemular moves in for the kill, only to be repelled by Shin Hayata wearing a powered suit. After Shin gets his son out of the battlefield, Bemular fights against Shin and easily defeats him. Bemular prepared to finish off Shin, but was interupted by Shinjiro, who came back down and wore the Ultraman Suit given to him by Mitsuhiro Ide. With Ide's guidance, Shinjiro used the Ultraman suit's capabilities to do battle against Bemular, faring even better than his father did. Eventually, Ide got Shinjiro to fire the Specium Ray at Bemular, but the alien survived with only his left arm being lost. Bemular then introduced himself to Shinjiro, and then left while Shinjiro passed out. He was revealed to have been watching Shinjiro's battle against Alien Adacic, and commented after the battle that he could move on to the next phase of his plan. He was later seen watching over Yosuke Endo and Kurata after they chased down Igaru. Bemular later appeared to challenge Shinjiro during the battle against Agent Adad at Rena Sayama's concert. He slices off the roof of the building, causing it to fall but Shinjiro manages to hold it up. After all was said and done, Bemular left, flying away. Adad later meets up with Bemular to talk about the airplane tragedy 12 years ago. He believes that Bemular did not destroy the plane, but was instead trying to protect it. Bemular keeps silent, but tells him that he is being too nosy. Learning about Seiji's actions, he pays a visit to Yapool to talk to him about it. Yapool also assesses that something is wrong with him after a checkup, and asks if he really is going to go up against the Star Cluster Alliance, to which he confirms, saying that he would not have taken up his current form if he weren't. When Ace Killer, who perpetrated the airline tragedy years ago, attacked an oil rig in search of Yuko Minami, Bemular appeared and brought the girl to safety. Bemular appears again after Ace Killer is destroyed. His hatchet emits a signal to a spaceship, which drops a bomb towards Earth. Bemular fires a Specium Ray at it, destroying both the bomb and the spaceship. Shinjiro confronts him expecting a fight, but Bemular states that it would not be necessary now that Shinjiro has fully "awakened". He takes Seiji away to save his life, and states that it would not be the first time he saved a human. }} Powers and Weapons 1st Suit= |-| 2nd Suit= - Anime= *Combat Power: Bemular possesses the strength to battle both Shin Hayata and his son, overpowering the older of the Ultra hybrids due to his advance age and fighting with Shinjiro at an equal pace. He also picked up a portion of the stadium he was fighting in and threw it. It was later stated by Shin himself that Bemular was not serious during their fight and could've killed the older Hayata at his leisure. *Durability/Endurance: Bemular possesses incredible durability, taking blows from father and son Ultra hybrids at full strength and not only surviving but shaking it off. *Energy Slash: Bemular can unleash an arc of blue energy that can slice through objects. *Lasers: Bemular can fire red lasers from his hands, either in bursts or continuous streams. These can cause explosions and slice through objects. **Energy Sphere: Using his hand, Bemular can form a massive sphere of energy to throw at his enemy. *Heat Ray: Bemular charges his mouth with energy and causes an explosion. *Specium Ray: Bemular has his own version of Specium Ray, which is strong enough to decimate a spaceship in one blast. *Flight: Bemular can fly under his own power. BemularSlash.gif|Energy Slash SpeciumBladeDefense.gif|Lasers BemularMouthRay.gif|Heat Ray BemularSpeciumRay.gif|Specium Ray }} Manga and Anime Differences *Bemular starts with his second suit in the anime. *He seems to be much more brutal in the anime, as shown when he drove his hand though Shin's torso. *After Shinjiro blasts him with the Specium Ray, Bemular lost his entire left side and part of his mask in the manga. However, in the anime, he loses only his left arm. Gallery Shin Bem.jpg Bemular_Manga.png|Bemular appears B3MUL4R.png|Bemular's lower jaw is shown Bem_Manga_Shadow.jpg|Bemular in shadows Shin v Bem.jpg Hayata V Bem.jpg Manga_Be_Mular_Face.jpg Bemular_Manga_Return.jpg|Bemular reappears Shin Bem Battle.jpg ULTRAMAN Fourway battle.jpg Trivia *His voice actor, Tsutomo, similarly portrayed/voiced Isamu Ozu/Heavenly Saint Blagel/Dark Magic Knight Wolzard/Wolzard Fire in Mahou Sentai Magiranger, with both characters portrayed as villains clad in armor with purple accents (though Isamu was evil at that time under the spell of N Ma) and are rivals to the main character, whom similarly are warriors in red outfits (Shinjiro and Kai Ozu). *Besides the clear changes, Bemular is now a sentient being capable of speech, commenting on numerous things that the father and son duo do, usually as mocking remark or a rude jest. *Bemular seems to know more about the Ultraman Factor than either Shin, Ide or Ed. He also constantly states that the power the Hayatas wield should not exist on Earth and that it is dangerous. Whether this is because of his obvious grudge against Ultras or something else is unknown but he also states that Shinjiro was not Shin's son. What he meant by that is currently open to debate. *Bemular refers to himself as the "Enemy from the Beginning", a clear reference to Bemular, but its exact context is currently unknown. *While sporting several new powers Bemular still keeps the original's Heat Ray, firing it from his mouth like the original. In comparison it seems to be relatively more powerful, a large beam instead of a stream of energy. *His secondary arms are likely a reference to the original's small forearms. *Bemular is a fitting first enemy in a manga filled with nods to the original series, not only is he based on the first enemy Ultraman faced on Earth but was Hayata's and his son's first battle as Ultraman. *Bemular's armor bears several striking similarities to the Ultraman Suits. Before his identity was revealed, Shinjiro assumed he was some manner of Ultra and after his father explained he wasn't, he called him a fake Ultraman. Later in the manga, Endo's partner compared him to Shinjiro's armor, calling him another Ultraman Cosplayer. This is understandable since the blurred image of Bemular was first mistaken for an Ultra by Shin Hayata himself when he first saw him, resulting in his memories of Ultraman being restored. Why his armor bears so many similarities to the Ultraman suits is unknown. **It was shown in the new motion comics from Hero Magazine's Youtube channel that the light on Bemular's chest behaves similar to the Color Timers on the Ultraman Suits. *Bemular's beams were originally portrayed as being red, but in the Hero Magazine's motion comic they are shown to be Blue/Blue Green. This may have to do with his Energy Sphere attack. *Bemular's Energy Sphere attack is possibly a reference to the original Bemular's Travel Sphere. *Bemular is 20,043 years old during the series. See Also *Bemular *Beast the One Category:Antagonists Category:Aliens Category:First Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Kaiju Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Characters Category:ULTRAMAN (2019 anime) Category:ULTRAMAN (2011 manga)